FoxFire Air
The Airline FoxFire Air (Originally SkyFox Airlines "Post 1993-2004") was an airline, originally owned by TheNegaMockingjay, now owned by Willis1962. History FoxFire Air started out as Trans-SkyFox Airlines(1989-1993), then SkyFox Airlines (1993-2004-2005) as it commenced operations in Nashville, Tennessee, being the launch customer of the Boeing 747-300SR (Not True), and the 737-200 Advanced. In 1992, The CEO announced that they will change the airline name to, SkyFox Airlines. Then, they ordered 45 Airbus A300-600Rs, in 1996, the Airbus A300 legacy didn't last long, in 2003, a collision involved a A300, thus endangering the fleet, then they gave their A300s to Air BlueFox, an ally to FoxFire Air. Days after the collision, they replaced the A300 with the MD-80 "Super Eighty". Fleet Fleet as if of March 2015 Boeing 747-300 (rare, owned by Air BlueFox) Boeing 747-400 Boeing 767-200ER Boeing 767-300ER Boeing 777-9x (Current Launch Customer) Airbus A320-200 Airbus A330-200F Airbus A380-800 McDonnell Douglas MD-83 Boeing 717-200 (MD-95) McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 (Retired in 1999; returned in 2015) Upcoming Fleet Boeing 787-9 Airbus A321neo Bringing back the DC-10-30 As of March 27, 2015, The airline brought back the long lost DC-10-30 that they retired in 1999, since there were no incidents with the aircraft in the airline history. Incidents and Accidents There are three known accidents (Shown below), during the 1990s-2000s. On March 4, 1993, SkyFox Airlines Flight 2534, crashed into the Java Sea, no one survived. (Not confused with AirAsia Flight 8501, that crashed into the Java Sea) In 2003, SkyFox Airlines Flight 3200, collided into AirTran Flight 6205, over Nashville, Tennessee, there were no survivors. On December 12, 2014, FoxFire Air Flight 1293, a Boeing 747-400D, crashed near Mount. Washington, in New Hampshire, 9 of the 228 passengers lived, possibly because they managed to jump out of the plane before the landing. (It was nothing compared to Jolteon Airlines Flight 343) Hubs The main hub is in Nashville and New York- LaGuardia Airport. Other Hubs Los Angeles- LAX Airport Seattle-Tacoma International Airport Honolulu International Airport Sydney Kingsford-Smith International Airport Memphis International Airport (FoxFire Link only) FoxFire Air British FoxFire Air British is a brand of FoxFire Air, only operating from Great Britain to France. Fleet: Bombardier CRJ-700 Boeing 737-900ER Airbus A330-200 In 2010, FoxFire Air British left the main airline and was acquired by its current parent airline. Member Alliance FoxFire Air and FoxFire Air British joined SkyTeam in late 2001, then the main airline moved to Star Alliance, leaving only FoxFire Air British with SkyTeam. FoxFire Air made a very special livery on one of the MD-80s, a Star Alliance livery was put on the jet airliner. FoxFire Air Australia/FoxFire Air Hawaii FoxFire Air Australia is another brand of FoxFire Air. The main hub is at Sydney. Unfortunately, FoxFire Air Hawaii entered service in 1999, causing FoxFire Air Australia to cease operations and merge with FoxFire Air Hawaii. Today, some jets show the FoxFire Air Australia livery on Hawaiian brands. Only on their DC-10-30s, though. Merging with FoxFire Air Hawaii FoxFire Air Australia merged with FoxFire Air Hawaii in 2000, thus losing their 737-300s. Retirement On May 9, 2010, FoxFire Air officially merged into Air LaGuardia. Category:Airline